Young
Central Tarn - Tarn A once powerful and proud city, strong and arrogant enough to make all of Cybertron know the name Megatron. At some point long after Megatron left the planet pursuing the Ark, the Autobots took over Tarn and purged it of any Decepticon presence: it is, for all intents and purposes, a police state. Dull purple, gray, and black hexagonal shaped buildings dominate the landscape, as lifeless and beaten down as the people that inhabit it. The government put in place by the Autobots is led by an elder mech called Lightsinger, though he is rarely seen in public. The locals derisively refer to their puppet leader as 'Governor Iacon'. The majority of the traffic is mechs moving between the energon refinery and the residential sector. There isn't much more to do than work and recharge -- free time tends to lead to Deceptive thoughts. Weapons are outlawed: regular stops and searches by police patrols are as common as altmodes in Tarn. Blast Off finds himself back in Tarn... not long after receiving quite a thrashing from the Autobot Wraith. The Combaticon was trying to spy, then, too.... but found he wasn't the only one lurking in the shadows- much to his chagrin. But here he is again, freshly repaired and still attempting to gain some information on Tarn. For Blast Off is a former Renegade Decepticon, and the idea of civilian unrest here in Tarn is an attractive one to a former rebel. If he can further stir the pot here, that will distract the Autobots who are attempting to keep things under control... and give the Decepticons an opening- perhaps even the ability to retake the city. And surely they would not expect him to return so soon after his encounter with Wraith? Hoping some time is still on his side, he advances into the city- again. The Combaticon sniper is used to working the shadows and being stealthy when he has to be. Making his way through a back alley, he steps over a few crates littering the ground then pauses to peer around a corner. Not much in sight, besides a few civilians walking up or down the street- and an Autobot patrol ship soaring high overhead. He whispers something. "I am making my way to the scene of the civilian riot from my last mission here. Keep your scanners at alert for any unsual readings, and watch those ships above us." Is he talking to himself? Not really... Actually, he's talking to certain femme hitching a ride under a shoulder plate. Two miniscule antennas poke out from Blast Off's collar before a barely noticeable mantis head emerges to look around. "Acknowledged." Scorn chatters, voice loud enough so only he can hear. "Though remind me again why you're even attempting another mission here? In the middle of Autobot territory?" She'd raise a brow at him if she had any. Blast Off better realize that Scorn isn't one to stick around long if bad things start to go down, so he might end up stranded should something happen. Blast Off was there to cause trouble and incite the populace. Blurr was there to do just the opposite. Quash any rebellious spirit and silence any Decepticons or Decepticon sympathizers. Because the Decepticons are just trying to manipulate these poor civilians into something they don't actually want. Speaking of 'poor' civilians, a supposedly ordinary painter is slapping anti-Autobot graffiti on the walls of a convention center. He hums cheerfully to himself, but it seems his artwork keeps peeling away near that back corner over there. "Huh." He heads back there to fix it up, because every artist is nitpicky about his own work. ...That's about the last thing he remembers before he wakes up and finds himself in a dimly-lit room with none other than the once-famous speedster Blurr leaning casually against a wall near the sealed-off door. He isn't cuffed or anything, but he doesn't exactly have any weapons, either. And if the stories in the media before the war were true and Blurr was still as fast as he was...well, there wouldn't be much point to them, anyway. Seeing that the mech as finally come to, Blurr smirks and peers over at him. The graffiti artist immmediately notices he's wearing the Autobot badge. So, he was an Autobot now? Never really had been the type to fervently follow celebrities even after their careers had supposedly ended. The speedster folds his arms. "Hard way or easy way." The courier says simply. "Your choice." "I don't know what you're--" "Don't play stupid." Weapons are suddenly out...but is he really going to use them, or does he only mean to show he means business? Arcee was out here for a completely different reason -- she happened to be in the vicinity in order to visit Rodimus, although she hadn't even gotten around to that yet. There was always something to distract her from getting to that point. Currently, she's not far from where Blast Off and Scorn are, in vehicular mode, just trying to get a feel for what's happening here in Tarn. Blast Off says, "I'm trying to make a point and strike out against our enemies. As you know, Tarn was the "birthplace" of Megatron, and he is seen as some sort of "hero" here." (Blast Off has never had any love for Megatron, but that's another story.) "The citizens here look up to him, and might well be Decepticons if not for the police state the Autofools have set up here to keep them under their thumb. If we can exploit that, we might get more unrest- perhaps even riots. That will keep the Autofools busy while we make further inroads, both here and elsewhere. Perhaps even enough to regain this city. I would very much like to see that happen under my watch. I used to be a rebel and a mercenary... so I understand the tactics that need to be employed. But first, I need information- to see what the state of affairs actually are here now, after our attack earlier." With that, the Combaticon moves forward, walking across a street as casually (and quickly) as possible (coincidentally, his Decepticon badge is covered with a stylish Cybertronian scarf). Entering another alley, he gets close to the scene of the crime from before and points a thumb across another street ahead. "Look at that... Autofool painters are covering up some graffiti...*anti-Autobot* graffiti! The underground movement still exists here..."" In fact, Blast Off will spot a paint container on the ground. It's cracked and has several colors leaking out of it. It definitely looks like someone had dropped it in a hurry. And if he examines the scene closely, there are some marks through the paint that look like someone was dragged off toward a nearby alleyway. Oh, and the dyes are definitely fresh... As she drives quietly through Tarn, Arcee keeps getting signals on her scanners which indicate there could be some enemy activity nearby. Unfortunately, there's a lot of interference in this area, and a lot of those 'warning' signals are false alarms. She's concerned that some of those blips might not be ghost signals, but there isn't much she can do about it unless she can confirm something visually. Noticing a bit of the graffiti, she sighs inwardly. Definitely signs of political unrest here. Blast Off makes his way closer to the scene of the graffiti. Scorn goes into silent mode, keeping watch somewhere. So the Combaticon is now essentially on his own. But he is a sniper and former mercenary, and sneaking into enemy territory is familiar to him. He is very cautious, of course, and tries to remain inconspicuous as he studies the scene. Optics follow the trail into the alleyway, and soon so does he. Just before he ducks around the corner, though, his scanners pick up Arcee. His violet-gray optics narrow slightly as he watches her drive in from a distance. He doesn't engage her, of course... he's trying to remain unseen. And the dark brown, purple and gray of his paint job does blend in well... he dips back into the alley, following the trail. There is a thin trail of paint for a few mechanometers, but unfortunately enough it fades away. Apparently there just wasn't enough paint to keep it going the entire way. Additionally, the narrow street splits off into 3 different directions further down. But fortunately for Blast Off, someone's been keeping optics open for him. His comm goes off. <> Well if it isn't his new girlfriend Protea Four. <> He may or may not be aware that she's actually on the roof of a nearby warehouse, watching him from above. Arcee is absolutely none the wiser that she's so close to Blast Off. Her scanners keep her warned, but because of the signal interference, she doesn't pay it much heed. But she *does* think it's extremely unusual that the signal is strongest near the alleyway. Now, she's becoming slightly suspicious, and instead of heading off in the other direction, she remains idling nearby. Blast Off is just debating where to go next when his comm pings him. He freezes a moment. <> VERY strong... like nearby!? He looks around, scanning and trying to pinpoint her location. Then he sees that Arcee's signal isn't just driving onwards, but is idling nearby. <> He scans the buildings nearby. <<...Where are you?>> There's a giggle over the comms, and then the fembot suddenly leaps nimbly down from above and lands in front of him. "Surprise. I thought I'd find you here. Figured you were looking for Blurr, so I've been tailing him. And it just so happens that he's actually here." she chuckles. "Let me guess, you were trying to figure out which way he went. Well if you'd just follow me, I know where he is." At this she starts to skip off down the street on the far left. Will Blast Off trust her? (Why is my scanner going completely ballistic? I know this part of Tarn is a dump, but seriously, this might be something that shouldn't be ignored.) Blast Off might see the very relieving sight of Arcee's automobile mode driving off. But what she actually does is circle the block, and begin to approach the alley from the opposite direction, in the hopes of seeing what's making her scanners go completely berserk. Blast Off doesn't trust *anyone* very easily, and while Protea has managed to gain more trust than many... the talk he just had with Buzzsaw is still fresh in his mind. Buzzsaw insinuated Protea might be working with the Autobots, especially if she just so happens to "conveniently" turn up to help him find Blurr. But then again, he DID ask her for just that kind of help. But... here? A sudden appearance now raises an alarm bell or two inside his head. She wouldn't lead him into a trap... would she? Conflicted now, he remains standing where he is, and ...delays. At least Arcee seems to be heading off, finally. "...Very good. *Why* is he here, then? And how did you know I was here? I've been quite meticulous about keeping a low profile. This is not friendly territory for me, as you know." "I told you, I was tailing Blurr." The fembot answers, glancing over her shoulder at him. She expected him to follow but he seemed to be having second thoughts. "I didn't know you were here, until I saw you just now. I was going to ping you about it, but I saw you trailing him already. Didn't surprise me, honestly! You're always onto something with him!" she giggles. "Well are you coming or not? I mean, you can go ahead and try to find him via trial and error, but knowing how fast he is he'll probably be gone by the time you figure it out!" From the opposite end of the alley, Arcee can hear the voices nearby. One sounded...kind of like what Daniel Witwicky so aptly described as a 'bimbo'. The other one sounds suspiciously familiar...a mech she encountered recently, to be sure. (Sounds quite a bit like Blast Off,) she thinks with an inward frown. (But what's he doing here, in an alley, with one of *those* kind of femmes? Maybe I'd better investigate further.) Prowl says, "Slag it. McKinley, get the humans out of here." Talia McKinley says, "Sure thing. Just had to make sure they didn't get buried first." Blast Off is still torn. Part of him thinks he ought to get the slag out of here right now. In fact, Blurr is trouble, and while Blast Off is itching for a chance to snoop on/take out his arch-rival.... this is seriously NOT a good time for it. Buzzsaw would probably tell him not to go. But then again, if he DID take Blurr unawares... he might finally be able to destroy him. And that proves too tempting an idea to ignore. "Very... well. But *Quietly!*... Blurr is a crafty one, and if he is at any time aware of my presence I shall likely need to make a retreat. But... you do realize there is a chance this could result in a fight, do you not? Are you prepared for that?" Yes, the stuffy, almost British or New England accent-sounding voice Arcee hears is definitely the "aristocratic" member of the Combaticons. Protea nods and continues forward then. "Hurry up, then! You know he's fast! And of course I know there could be a fight. And I'm totally prepared." She leads him off down the narrow street to an abandoned shopping complex near the back. The fembot points at the rusted doors and lowers her voice. "In there." In fact, there is but a single dimly lit room visible from the outside... Talia McKinley says, "Hehehe. Looks like the locals didn't take kindly to the bird makin' a mess." (Oh Primus, what's THIS??) Arcee thinks to herself as she very quietly trails the pair through the back street to this seedy-looking complex. And now that she could confirm that it was, indeed, Blast Off headed off with this femme, she decided to give Blurr a quick heads-up -- just in case this wasn't his set-up. Not like she could tell! << Blurr, are you there?? It's Arcee, is this your ambush? Please come in! I'm seeing something suspicious out here, >> Arcee radioes Blurr, while continuing to watch the pair's progress. Blast Off follows, albiet reluctantly. He is getting quite sidetracked here, but the Combaticon can't resist a chance to spy on Blurr. Or possibly more, if he thinks he can get away with it- quickly. His detractors are probably right, though he would never admit it... he's egotistical and obsessed, and it could get him killed one of these days. Hopefully for him, it won't be today. But he's sure he can handle this, of course. "Yes, I know he's fast." He mutters, then feels compelled to add, "Though did I ever tell you about the time I beat him in a race? Ask me about that again sometime..." So, okay, he'll stretch the truth a little and leave out the part where Blurr proceeded to offline him later... but *those* little details aren't important, right? He looks around one last time, hoping this *isn't* actually a trap... but there's no way he'd be so fooled by someone! He's too smart for that. Yes. The shuttleformer sneaks up to the complex, scanning inside before attempting to slowly peek in unnoticed. Protea giggles at Blast Off's boasts. Yeah, he might have beaten Blurr in a race once...but that doesn't change the fact that unlike most fast mechs who can usually only travel at incredible speeds in their vehicle forms, the speedster doesn't just run fast or drive fast. He does everything fast. Literally every movement, every thought. However, she just eggs him on instead. "Oh, wow, you did? That's amazing! You really will have to tell me all about it sometime!" She hangs back, waiting to see what will happen... As Blast Off peeks in, he will catch sight of Blurr standing over a civilian, who isn't cuffed but looks a bit shaken and battered. He's got some dyes on his armor so it's probably the graffiti artist. The courier is holding him against a wall with his weapons out and up in his face. It definitely looks like a very tense situation, though Arcee's comm distracts the Intelligence CO momentarily. <> he answers with a code name. <> "<< Affirmative, you're about to get Blast Off, literally, coming through your door right now. I thought this was your ambush -- but apparently not. Some femme is leading him straight to you! >> Arcee begins approaching the duo from behind, still in vehicular mode but ready to rush in and provide backup the moment this goes down. Talia McKinley says, "Happy bird huntin' boys, I gotta get these chilled civvies to the relief unit." Zipline says, "Incoming intel, Prowl! My eye's too busted up to take the shot." Blast Off spares a moment to give Protea a small pleased nod of agreement (not knowing her inner thoughts), then peers inside. And there *he* is. The shuttle's ventilation systems hiss softly at the sight of his arch-rival. Who appears to be using *excessive force* on that citizen there... He might be surprised, given the Autobot's "white hat" image, but he isn't. He sees the Autobots as hypocritical... and Blurr especially so. The shuttleformer knows just how dirty the speedster can fight... from personal experience. But Blast Off can fight just as dirty... if he has to. The aristocratic Combaticon prefers cold professionalism to down n' dirty fighting, ultimately. But with Blurr... he may have to stoop to more "base" methods. But as he watches, his scanners pick up Arcee again- heading their way. That can't be coincidence. The Combaticon's blaster comes out of subspace and he tries to decide whether to remain, flee- or fight. <> Blurr chuckles. <> Of course he's not telling Arcee that this actually was his ambush. He had been fully expecting it. He turns to the battered civilian. "Well, well, well...looks like we have a visitor. How convenient!" Smirking, he does the unexpected, and actually goes to the door and opens it wide, grinning. "Blast Off! What an...interesting surprise! Though not too much of one, I guess--since I heard Wraith saw you around here last solar cycle. What brings you here?" he asks with a fakely polite smile, as if he were a good neighbhor running into a friend at a transit station. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Fearless. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Now that Arcee has her confirmation that this *wasn't* Blurr's operation after all, she decides to go after Protea before the femme disappears like some squirrely little menace. She has every intention of smacking her down *hard*. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Curvy Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Blast Off decides this perfectly fine reconnaissance mission is going downhill very, very fast as Blurr suddenly opens the door and says hi! His grip instinctively tightens on the blaster, but for once he doesn't just start shooting. He's deep in enemy territory and now facing Blurr... and Arcee just comes into view, transforming behind them. This is bad, and he needs to be very careful. He shoots a cold look at Protea.... Buzzsaw was right, wasn't he? "You led me into a trap!" He hisses, then goes back to staring at Blurr and responding with a fake polite manner of his own. "...Yes. Quite. Oh nothing really, just out for a little stroll. Taking in the sights. Quite an artistic streak in the populace here!" Talia McKinley says, "Whoa, saw that flash from over here. One of ya musta hit that buzzard good!" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Zipline says, "Jerk's going to think twice before taking out my eye again." Pause, "Oooor I just pissed him off so much that he'll go for both. Either or." Talia McKinley says, "I reckon I'll be here all night makin' runs back and forth, I'll keep an eye out fer any of his buddies." "Haha, right?" Blurr laughs and ushers Blast Off inside. But he smirks at the Combaticon as he seems to whisper something. "What's that, now? Led you into a trap? Did you follow my good friend Arcee out there? Because she's the one who told me you were here. You know for someone of your caliber you don't seem to understand the first rule of venturing into enemy territory." he shrugs. "Well, actually more like the second. The first rule is stay hidden, the second is always bring backup. Which you seem to have butchered both of those!" The graffiti artist suddenly perks up as the Combaticon enters, his optics brightening. "A-are you...are you Blast Off? You're that Decepticon who made us see the l-light...you inspired us..." he says shakily, though Blurr gives him a sharp look and he quiets down. As for Protea Four, she doesn't really have time to defend herself against Blast Off's accusations, because Arcee is after her, and she's not exactly a fighter. She squeals and transforms, booking it away from there as fast as she can. <> Blurr says, "Arcee don't go after that one, she's not worth it. I need you to stay and monitor the situation." Arcee says, "Hm? -- Okay, I'll let her go, then..." Talia McKinley says, "Sounds like we ain't the only ones with a bit of ruckus tonight" It takes Arcee a moment to appear at the back door to block Blast Off's exit, because she was about to go pound on Blurr's secret operative. Sometimes, honesty's the best policy! She stops giving chase to Protea, turns back around, and there she is ready for backup, pistols drawn. Blurr says, "Good. Any signs of backup?" Arcee says, "Negative, not yet anyhow." Blurr says, "Right, keep your optics sharp." Blast Off stares at Blurr for a moment, then "humors" him by walking to the door. But he doesn't enter. Right now the Combaticon has no interest in placing *any* obstacle between him and the sky... the only escape he has. "Arcee...sure. Of course, how silly of me." Though...just in case there's a slight chance Protea actually *is* inncocent, he doesn't say anything further- and he radios the femme: <> To Blurr, he asks, "How do you know I didn't bring backup? The other Combaticons might be lurking most anywhere nearby as we speak... perhaps *I* am ambushing *you*?" He doesn't mention Scorn, of course. He glances over at the graffiti artist and replies with a simple, "Yes." He doesn't go into a long reply, though... his attention is focused on Blurr. But then Arcee moves to block his exit as he stands in the doorway, and that's not going to work for him- at all. He points his gun at her. "Back off, or I will shoot." "Hmm..." Blurr pretends to look pensive. "Well, maybe you're right. But if they are, why aren't they coming to your rescue at this point? You're deep in enemy territory, exposed, and surrounded right now. That sure says a lot about how you 'Cons function." The civilian frowns at these words, and the speedster goes on. "That's why, we don't want you and your merry band of glitcheads in charge of such a nice city-state like this one. As much as you'd hate to admit it in front of this..." he moves behind the artist and pushes him forward a little bit. "...poor mech, you know you and your people only care about each other as long as you're useful to each other, and you'd abandon your own teammates in a single fuel pump cycle if it would save your own aft. And that's how they treat their own team, just think how they'd treat you, you're not even a soldier like they are!" The graffiti artist's optics widen, and he stares up at the Combaticon. "N-no! That's a lie! T-tell me it isn't true, Blast Off! Tell me...tell me you'd stick up f-for...someone like me! You're going to f-free us all, aren't you? You'll unite those who see the l-light! A-and take us with you! ...T-take me with you, please!" Arcee tilts her head. "What's the problem, Blast Off? Not very happy about the prospect of not having an exit route, are you? ...Neither was I. So don't think you're getting a break this time." As the artist comes to the awful realization that the revolutionary movement he supports is not what he thought it was, Arcee watches the drama unfold impassively. She knows what it is to be young and impressionable. All of them had been there, once. Some just get a ruder awakening than others. Blast Off says, "Perhaps you are right, Blurr, and perhaps things sound as dire as you make them out to be. But *perhaps* you are wrong. *Perhaps* you are not seeing the bigger picture... And perhaps *you* are so befuddled by your own propaganda that you simply cannot understand the power of the individual to stand up against the unjust powers-that-be. We Decepticons are *strong* and *self-empowered* and do not always need others to come running to our rescue, though we DO, in fact, look out for our own. As YOU sahould know, as I have taken injured Decepticons out of battle before." He glances at the artist. "And we do not mind teaching others how to find their own strength. Take you with me? Why not?" He looks pointedly at Blurr. "If your "government" here is as enlightened as you make it out to be, Blurr, surely you would not mind me taking a *clearly* unhappy citizen away from here? Or are you determined to keep him under your iron thumb, even against his will? For that, surely, is the *definition* of a police state, which is exactly what you have here." If Blurr wanted to know about Blast Off's involvement, well... he really doesn't care. He's already been spotted rabble-rousing here before, and if this gives him another opportunity to do so? All the better. But Arcee is a problem, and he keeps his blaster pointed at her while trying to keep an optic on Blurr. "What's that, Arcee? Trying to stab me in the back, are we?"" Heh. Blurr smirks. So. It was true. That was what Blast Off had been up to lately. "Tch, of course you have. You were ordered to by your superiors, and you're afraid of your superiors. That's what controls you. Fear.." The artist looks relieved at Blast Off's words. "I knew it..." he says contentedly. The speedster just scoffs and shoves him forward roughly, nearly causing him to stumble into Blast Off. "Fine, take him. Nothing better than letting him have a real taste of what it's like to be controlled by fear for himself." Honestly, the Decepticons are probably just going to harvest his parts and toss him into the smelting pools, but if he chose it, then let him choose suicide over life. What use would the Decepticons have for an artist like him? Unless they could somehow find a way to teach him how to paint his way out of a fight. "And don't tell me I didn't warn you when Galvatron has his fusion cannon up in your face just because you botched a calibration. I can only hope you'll live to tell about it." he folds his arms and stands back, motioning for Arcee to step away from the door. "Now get out of here, before I change my mind." Arcee does comply, and steps a distance away from the door...but keeps her pistols at the ready, just in case there's dirty tricks. She expects nothing less from the Combaticon. ('Stab you in the back?'...pssh, right.) Blast Off gives Blurr an especially icy look, as a purple flash flickers across his optic visors. "Ordered... by my superiors... to rescue someone like *Triggerhappy*?" There is a mirthless humor to his voice, and he nearly chuckles. "And you obviously don't know me *nearly* as well as you *think* you do, Blurr. Or you would know I am not controlled by fear. FAR from it. If you knew any of my history, you would know that was true. Never HAS been. ...As always, I am the *master* of my own destiny." The Combaticon is surprised when Blurr shoves the artist to him, but recoverd quickly, heading out the door with a glare at Arcee. Once outside, he immediately transforms, opening his cargo bay door so the mech can get inside. And Blast Off plans to use his command position to ensure this artist gets very nice treatment indeed... and make sure he somehow gets word back to his friends here later. The shuttle rockets off without a further word. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Whatever, glitch." Blurr shrugs. "You can say that all you want, but you know the truth is none of you would be brave enough to say you aren't afraid of Galvatron outright." He watches as Blast Off leaves, satisfied with the result of this little operation. He turns to Arcee once the Combaticon is gone. "Well, that was interesting. Heh. Let's call it a cycle, shall we?" "That's for sure...what were you doing in *this* place, anyhow?" Arcee's not very easily creeped out, but this place is making her uneasy. "Let's just...go somewhere else." She glances around warily before returning her pistols to subspace. Autobot Message: 3/189 Posted Author Tarn Recon Jan 14 2014 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text report out of the Intelligence Division. Blurr here. So I figured out what Blast Off was doing in Tarn. Remember that demonstration about a deca-cycle ago? Well, he's been trying to incite the populace to rebellion. Arcee and I found him sneaking around last solar cycle, looking for ways to manipulate the neutrals. I let a...tagged neutral leave with him, since the guy was begging to go with and the Combaticon would have to oblige if he wanted to maintain the 'heroic Decepticon' thing. We'll get to see just how the 'Cons treat a graffiti artist who has absolutely no skills that would have any use to their war effort, and then we'll further enlighten our friends in the city-state of Tarn as well as anyone else who would care to see what the Decepticons are -actually- like. End transmission.